Lucky (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Walaupun tidak saling memiliki, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tahu, mereka beruntung. KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy!Jongin, 1877 Characters


**Tittle : Lucky (Sequel of Tree Above The Hill)**

**Casts :**

**D.O a.k.a Kyungsoo Do**

**Kai a.k.a Jongin Kim**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Backsound : Peter Pan – EXO, Don't Go – EXO**

**Alert : KaiSoo, Gender Switch, Girl!Kyungsoo, Boy!Jongin**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hai semuanya!

Sequel Tree Above The Hill ada lagi. Hehe *ketawa licik*

Selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Pak Kim ?"

Kyungsoo _serasa_ dipukul dengan gada perunggu tepat di tengkuknya. Pertanyaan dari Baekhyun sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kecurigaan. Ia terus menatap mata Kyungsoo, seolah mencari-cari celah kebohongan dan akan menghajarnya habis-habisan jika ketahuan. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau terlalu jujur, Nona Do," dengus Baekhyun. Lalu menjambak rambut merahnya sendiri. "Kenapa yang waktu itu terasa begitu nyata," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku memang jujur. Aku tidak berpacaran dengan Pak Kim," _belum_, lanjut Kyungsoo di dalam hati.

"Benarkah ?" Baekhyun kembali menusuk Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya yang mematikan.

"Benar."

"Jangan berbohong, Kyung. Kau membuatku frustasi," Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sendiri dengan kesal. "Tinggal bilang '_aku berpacaran dengan Pak Kim_' apa susahnya _sih_ ?"

"Bex!" kini giliran Kyungsoo yang kesal. "Aku tidak berpacaran dengan guru olahraga menyebalkan itu!"

Seketika, Kyungsoo dihujani tatapan jangan-berisik dan apa-masalah-orang-ini-_sih_ dari seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Kyungsoo kelepasan. Ia berbicara terlalu keras. Dan Kyungsoo lupa kalau ini perpustakaan.

"Maaf," ucap Kyungsoo lirih.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli.

"Berhenti tertawa, Baekhyun Byun."

"Oke," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Omong-omong, aku punya nama panggilan baru _nih_ ? Bex lucu juga."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus dahinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor saat jam istirahat. Pelajaran dari Bu Ahn pada periode ke lima dan ke enam cukup menguras tenaga. Trigonometri tidak semudah yang Kyungsoo bayangkan.

Baekhyun terus mengeluh soal cara mengajar Bu Ahn yang kurang menyenangkan. Mulai dari cara bicaranya sampai soal-soal yang diberikan. Baekhyun bilang ia tidak suka. _Semuanya membunuh_, begitu kata Baekhyun.

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan saat melihat Jongin berada di ujung koridor. Jongin yang belum menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo berjalan berlawanan arah. Kyungsoo jadi salah tingkah sendiri, bingung antara menyapa atau pura-pura tidak tahu kalau Jongin lewat.

Di tambah lagi, hari ini Jongin tidak memakai _training_ seperti biasanya. Jongin memakai celana hitam dan kemeja biru muda yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku, juga satu kancing teratasnya terbuka. Jongin kelihatan lebih rapih hari ini, dan juga... tampan.

Jongin memamerkan seringaian andalannya ketika melihat dua murid yang hendak berpapasan dengannya. Kaki Kyungsoo mendadak kebas, seperti saat kakinya patah tiga minggu lalu. Kyungsoo merasa langkah kakinya semakin berat dan ingin putar balik saja. Dan sialnya, Baekhyun masih asyik bicara dan tidak mengetahui masalah _internal_ Kyungsoo.

_Aku harus bagaimana_, ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa detik yang menegangkan, Kyungsoo dibuat kaget setengah mati. Saat mereka nyaris berpapasan, Jongin menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo kilat. Kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dengan mata membesar. Bekas bibir Jongin di pipinya terasa begitu panas dan membakar. Kyungsoo yakin, wajahnya sekarang mirip dengan bokong sapi, _pink_ dan pasti sangat jelek.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu dengan sangat _detail_ membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Untuk sepersekian detik tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara. Sampai Baekhyun mengedip-edipkan matanya, tanda kesadarannya sudah kembali, lalu ia memukul Kyungsoo dengan sedikit keras.

"Kau bilang kau tidak berpacaran dengan Pak Kim, hah ?!" sembur Baekhyun.

"Aku memang tidak berpacaran dengan Pak Kim," Kyungsoo membela diri setelah pukulan keras tadi mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Lalu tadi apa ? Hanya orang berpacaran yang seperti itu," Baekhyun _ngeyel_.

"Bex, aku dan Pak Kim tidak berpacaran, sungguh!"

Kyungsoo terus mengelak. Perdebatan sengit terjadi di koridor. Sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun mau mengalah dan percaya setelah Kyungsoo bilang '_tanya sama Pak Kim sendiri sana_'. Baekhyun tidak punya cukup nyali untuk bertanya pada Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu itu.

Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur di koridor itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ini untukmu, nona manis."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kontan mengangkat wajah saat melihat sekantong _big burger_ disodorkan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri di depan meja piknik dengan seringaian lebarnya, yang bukan terlihat manis, tapi malah menakutkan.

"Untuk siapa ? Ada dua nona manis di sini," ucap Baekhyun sengit. Kyungsoo mencubit pinggangnya.

"Untuk Baekhyun Byun. Ini untukmu," Chanyeol kelihatan bersemangat.

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak lihat, hah ? Aku sedang makan. Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan acara makan ramennya.

Kyungsoo _cengo_ melihat kejadian di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa menjilat sisa kuah ramen yang menempel di bibirnya sambil menatap Chanyeol iba.

"Oh, baiklah. Mungkin lain kali," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum –yang bagi Kyungsoo kelihatan dipaksakan.

Kyungsoo menyikut pinggang Baekhyun agak keras setelah Chanyeol pergi.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Apa ?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Tapi, Kyungsoo bisa menangkap nada menyesal dari suaranya.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai Chanyeol Park. Tapi, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu ? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol mengejarmu!" protes Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggerakkan hidungnya, menaikan ingusnya yang hampir _meler_ keluar.

"Gengsi itu perlu. Terutama buat perempuan."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, tanda tidak percaya.

"Gengsi kadang bisa membantu kita melihat seberapa keras orang itu berusaha. Juga seberapa tahan orang itu pada kita. Jadi, aku ingin tahu apakah Chanyeol benar-benar menginginkanku," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyibak poninya, lalu kembali makan.

"Yang tadi itu namanya bukan gengsi, Baekhyun. Itu kejam."

"Itu pantas untuk Chanyeol," Baekhyun masih asik makan.

"Hati-hati, Bex. _Karma does exist. Karma will slap you right on your face._"

"Artinya apa ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau bodoh."

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun Kyungsoo tidak mengunjungi pohon oak tua di puncak bukit belakang sekolah. Nyatanya, hanya satu bulan Kyungsoo tidak ke sana. Alasannya, patah kaki dan soal Jongin.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kusut seperti benang ariadne milik Daedalus. Lagi-lagi hari ini Kyungsoo kena _semprot_ karena kepergok tidur saat jam pelajaran terakhir. _Diomelin_ Pak Jung memang tidak menyenangkan. _Mood_ Kyungsoo seketika hancur dan yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah menenangkan diri di bukit belakang sekolah.

Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon oak tua itu. Angin berhembus lembut, membelai wajah Kyungsoo yang masih kusut. Perkataan Pak Jung tadi masih saja terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

'_Nona Do, akhir-akhir ini Anda berubah. Apa yang terjadi ? Apa orangtuamu tidak mengurusimu ?_'

Hati Kyungsoo serasa ditusuk belati saat mendengar tiga kalimat itu.

Memang benar. Sudah dua bulan ayahnya tidak pulang dari Dubai. Memberi kabar saja jarang-jarang. Seolah-olah ayahnya lupa kalau masih punya anak perempuan yang menunggunya untuk pulang.

Ketika Kyungsoo patah kaki pun, ayahnya sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Masih sama seperti tadi siang, Jongin masih berpenampilan jadi Pangeran Ganteng di sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak kembali ke rumah ?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Ia terus menatap wajah Jongin yang kadar ketampanannya tidak mau berkurang meskipun sudah terlalu lama dipandang. Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka kalau _mood_ jeleknya akan menghilang hanya dengan menatap wajah guru olahraga menyebalkan itu.

"Apa ?" Jongin kelihatan bingung.

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu menunduk malu. Jelas ia merasakan ada kedutan aneh di dalam hatinya ketika menatap wajah Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ingin Jongin tahu soal itu.

"Aku lelah sekali hari ini."

Jongin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia menjadikan paha Kyungsoo sebagai bantal.

"Seharian ini aku tidak melihatmu berolahraga," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Memang. Tapi aku harus mengurus banyak sekali data," Jongin membela diri. "Kepalaku seperti mau pecah."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengelus rambut Jongin. Jongin kelihatan kelelahan. Matanya terpejam dan alisnya bertaut. Lama sekali Jongin tidak berbicara. Walaupun begitu, Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tidak tidur.

Kyungsoo mengelus surai kecoklatan Jongin perlahan. Kerutan di dahi Jongin mulai berkurang, tanda ia merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan terlalu lelah," ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Sebentar saja seperti ini. Biarkan aku beristirahat."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Nada bicara Jongin terdengar seperti anak kecil yang berkata '_jangan ganggu aku bermain, Bu_'. Perasaan Kyungsoo jauh lebih baik dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo merasa beruntung ada Jongin di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo mengecup dahi Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan hal senekat itu. Badannya bergerak sendiri. Seperti sebuah reflek. Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Jongin membuka matanya ketika merasakan sebuah kecupan di dahinya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya saat mendapati wajah Kyungsoo merah padam. Jongin bersorak gembira di dalam hati. Rasa senang membuncah gila-gilaan di dalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat sampai-sampai kepalanya pusing, tidak sanggup menahan denyutan menyenangkan di dalam dadanya.

"Maaf."

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menatap wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo terlampau malu. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memanjat pohon oak yang berada di belakangnya, lalu melompat turun dan mematahkan betisnya sendiri. Yang penting ia lupa dengan rasa malunya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku senang," ucap Jongin sambil bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk, masih belum berani menatap langsung wajah Jongin.

"Teruslah seperti itu. Jangan malu. Aku suka," tambah Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo semakin memanas.

Jongin meraih tas kerjanya. Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo mengerti apa isinya. Mungkin data-data yang harus Jongin selesaikan seharian ini.

"Kyungsoo Do," Jongin mencabut salah satu kertas. "Aku tahu kita sudah tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah. Bahkan sekarang kau bebas memanggilku apa saja. Tapi.."

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penasaran.

"Kita harus membicarakan ini."

Jongin menyodorkan kertas itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah data pelanggaranmu selama dua bulan terakhir. Kau melakukan lebih banyak pelanggaran dua bulan terakhir," Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, bagian kemuridan terus menyerangku untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

Kyungsoo membaca deretan pelanggaran yang dilakukannya selama dua bulan terakhir. Kyungsoo merasa ia melakukan pelanggaran lebih banyak dari ini. Dan hampir semua pelanggaran tertangkap basah oleh Jongin. Akan tetapi, yang tertulis di kertas itu, hampir delapan puluh persen pelanggaran adalah keluhan dari guru lain. Bukannya Jongin.

"Aku rasa aku melanggar lebih banyak dari ini.."

Jongin terkekeh, lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi.." Jongin menatap langsung ke mata Kyungsoo. "..Baby Soo ?"

Kyungsoo berada di tepi kebimbangan. Ia merasa, masalah ayahnya tidak pulang bukanlah sesuatu yang akan mengganggunya. Kenyataannya tidak. Ia juga merasa masalah ini bukanlah masalah penting. Tidak perlu dibagi. Tidak perlu diceritakan, bahkan pada Baekhyun sahabatnya sendiri.

Tapi, tatapan mata Jongin seolah mempengaruhinya untuk bercerita. Untuk membuka masalahnya. Untuk menumpahkan segala keluh kesah yang ia tahan selama dua bulan. Kyungsoo butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

"Ayah..." Kyungsoo tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Bibirnya bergetar. "Ayah tidak pulang selama dua bulan."

Jongin tersenyum. Sesuai prediksinya.

"Kita akan buat ayahmu pulang," ucap Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kita lihat nanti," Jongin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin akan menepati janjinya. Kyungsoo merasa semakin beruntung. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada Jongin. Mungkin Kyungsoo bisa bunuh diri karena saking frustasinya. Dan hal itu tidak terjadi, karena ada Jongin di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku merasa sangat beruntung karena ada kamu."

"Aku juga merasa beruntung. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatku ingin menabrakkan diriku ke kereta karena cemburu selain kau. Meskipun aku bukan siapa-siapamu saat ini, aku sudah merasa diberkati dengan adanya dirimu."

Mereka tahu, mereka sama-sama beruntung karena kehadiran masing-masing.

Dan denyutan itu semakin nyata, bergeliat di hati masing-masing, tinggal bicara tentang waktu, kapan mereka akan menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


End file.
